


Angelface

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Insatiable [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, M/M, Other, Panties, Pet Names, Threesome - M/M/M, genderfluid tim, implied Robin Pile, implied RoyTim, implied TimKon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Midnighter <i>impressed</i> Tim during their first night together, Tim's been wanting another shot at the man. And Midnighter has just been <i>dying</i> for another invite. But Tim doesn't always like to share- at least, not until he's had his fill first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelface

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed some TimNighter, and then I thought, hey, why not JayTimNighter as well?
> 
> Also, I don't know how to write a Tim that isn't genderfluid at this point, and I don't think I ever will again.
> 
> It's not necessary to read the other fics in this wild series, as they all very loosely tie together- but this does take place sometime after "Unimpressed".

“You’re late.”

Tim said it without a hint of _anything_ on his face, staring as he leaned against the open doorway of his small apartment. It served as one of his many safe houses within Gotham- and if _any_ of his neighbors were shocked to see the large, leather clad man in his doorway, they knew better than to speak up.

They didn’t _know_ who Tim was. Which helped with the talk, at least. That and Tim had seen a number of _under the table_ things happen around him- minor enough that he let them slide. For now.

“Good to see you too.” M was smirking despite it, studying Tim. “Do I get to come in?”

Tim hummed, as if he was actually thinking it over- before he stepped back and aside, let the man in. He closed the door promptly behind him, turning the lock.

“Thought you’d be here an hour ago,” Tim said, watching as Midnighter pulled his cowl off, shook out what hair he kept atop his undercut.

“Well, you wanted _descrete_. Caught wind of Red Hood and had to detour around half the city, I swear.” M studied Tim again- and he wasn’t sure what he expected to find, but this wasn’t _it_. The only time he’d encountered Tim before had been with the entire group, and Tim had already been naked- and beyond studying him as Red Robin-

Well, it didn’t leave room for _casual_ Tim. For _might have been heading to bed_ Tim.

“You’re staring,” Tim said, hands on his perfectly curved hips. Yoga pants and an off the shoulder shirt, that hair pulled back into a cute little ponytail- M had no idea how his brothers didn’t want to keep him under lock and key.

He was too damn perfect, too damn _gorgeous_.

“Hard to not,” Midnighter admitted, pulling at his gloves now. “So, why the secrecy? Am I going to get in trouble with the other Robins over this?”

“Hardly. That’s not how we work.” Tim stepped closer, eyeing him over, and then, “I just didn’t feel like sharing you is all.” He offered the smallest playful smirk, before continuing past M, towards his bedroom. “As much as I like leather, lose the suit. Then get in here.”

Midnighter watched Tim disappeared into his bedroom, and swore he’d never stripped faster in his life.

*

When he made his way into Tim’s bedroom, minutes later, in just his boxer briefs, he found Tim settled back on the small bed, propped up against all the pillows as if he was a damn _princess_.

The look in his eyes, however, read _queen_.

Tim raked his eyes over M, before beckoning him over with a curl of his fingers. Midnighter listened, walked only when asked, climbed onto the bed and along Tim’s legs, leaning in to nuzzle his neck, inhaled the sweet scent of his soap, his cologne. The sort of cocktail that would have you drunk in minutes flat.

Tim sighed when his mouth moved along his neck, dragged up along his pulse. He reached up, ran his fingers along M’s broad shoulders, nails longer than M remembered, digging in and holding on as he nipped at the tender skin of Tim’s neck. Tim arched gently, sighed again, before he turned his head as M lifted his, stole a kiss- the kind that had Midnighter forgetting that he was capable of breathing for a minute.

Tim flicked his tongue against his mouth, smirking when M opened up and he slid the muscle into his mouth. Tim tasted like sugar and mint, and M pushed back, wanted in his mouth, wanted to feel him shaking, trembling.

As it was, Tim seemed rather composed, while _he_ felt like he was falling apart.

He got one of his hands onto Tim’s hip, grasping at his yoga pants and tugging, lowering them slightly. Tim shifted, before he pushed at M, until the man was settling back, between Tim’s perfect thighs. Tim kept a playful smile, the well practiced, controlled kind, as he reached down, hooked his fingers in the waistband of his pants and dragged them down. There was a flash of color, before Tim’s long shirt was falling, covering him just past the juncture of his thighs, as he guided his pants completely off, tossed them away.

“Tease,” M breathed, and Tim’s smile turned to a grin.

“Just can’t have you forgetting who’s calling the shots.”

Midnighter groaned, leaning back up to kiss Tim again, one hand bracing himself as the other gripped Tim’s chin. “No way I’d forget that, babygirl.”

Tim frowned then, leaning back a little. “ _Jason_ calls me babygirl.” There was a pause, and then, “I’m _his_ babygirl.”

“Yeah? Alright princess, noted-”

“And _Kon_ calls me princess.”

M laughed then, settling back. “Dammit, anything left for me? What about Grayson and the little demon?”

Tim giggled then. “Dick calls me _little brother_. That usually works.” Tim reached out, hooked an arm around M’s neck, leaning up to whisper right into his ear, “And you don’t want to _know_ what Damian calls me.”

Midnighter shuddered, and Tim nipped at his earlobe, sucked on it for a moment.

“Keep thinking. Maybe if you impress me, you’ll get a reward.” With his free hand, he grasped one of M’s, settled it on his thigh and eased it up. “Wanna see what’s under this shirt?”

Midnighter groaned. “You’re the fucking devil,” he breathed, and Tim chuckled, nuzzling his jaw, kissing at his throat.

“I hear that a lot. You’ll have to do better.” M grinned, shoved Tim back down onto the bed, settling down between his thighs. He got his mouth on the scarred, tender skin, sucked until Tim was gasping, squirming around- until he was sure to leave a bruise. He turned to the other, paused to smirk- because there was a fading bruise, just the right size for someone’s mouth.

M nosed at it. “Who left this?”

“Does it- matter?” Tim asked, squirming, wanting another bruise, a fresh one. His thighs were sensitive- not like Jason’s, but still a spot he enjoyed a little attention on. Midnighter hummed, before he closed his mouth partially over the old bruise, partially on fresh skin, sucking. Tim sighed, reaching down and palming himself through the long shirt. M caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and turned, shoved the shirt up towards Tim’s waist-

And froze. _Staring_.

Powder blue lace rested against Tim’s skin, a bit of cotton in matching color between his pretty thighs. Midnighter let his mouth fall open slightly, one hand reaching up to rub at the lace, near Tim’s hip.

Tim smiled, watching. “Like them?” M nodded, and Tim grasped at his tshirt, tugging it up over his head and tossing it away. He squirmed free- as much as M didn’t want to let him- and got up on his knees, turning away from Midnighter-

Showing off the back. The lace was broken in a massive heart shape over Tim’s ass, bearing the supple flesh, the smallest band of lace above them, holding the panties in place.

“Fucking hell,” M muttered, as Tim glanced back over his shoulder.

“Dick got them for me,” he admitted, and then, with that _devilish smirk_ , added, “He fucked me without even taking them off.”

M groaned. “Tell me I get to do the same.”

Tim hummed, before he turned back around, settling back into the pillows again like he ruled the damn world. “I was thinking I’d fuck your mouth, and _then_ you’d fuck me.”

Another groan, and Midnighter was so sure he was dead. This was heaven- no other explanation. He _really_ had to thank Grayson for that invite, because Tim was a living wet dream.

“Anything you want,” Midnighter agreed, leaning over, kissing just beneath Tim’s ribs. Tim sighed, reached up and got his hand in the thick hair atop M’s head, fingers tangling as Midnighter began a slow trail of kissed down his abs. He’d gotten just past the first line of muscle, when Tim was suddenly pushing his head down- impatience showing.

Midnighter chucked, but didn’t fight it, slid down Tim’s body until he could nuzzle the very _obvious_ shape of his cock. No matter how calm Tim played, at least M had _this_ proof of how affected he was- that he wasn’t the only one so hard he felt like he might just _die_.

Tim sighed as M dragged his lips along the lace, felt the heated skin of his cock below. He closed his mouth over the tip, sucking through the fabric, and Tim arched, pushed his hips up, a hissed _yes_ escaping his lips. Midnighter got his hands on Tim’s thighs, spreading them as he pulled off, dragged his tongue down Tim’s lace covered shaft.

“Bet I could make you come through these,” he whispered, and Tim tugged so hard on his hair he gasped.

“Don’t- ruin them,” Tim breathed, breaths coming faster. “Dick will be _mad_.”

M hummed over that. “Would I like Grayson when he’s _mad_?”

“You’d _love him_.” Midnighter smirked, before he grasped at Tim’s cock, managing to lift it slightly, so he could get his mouth properly around the head, through the lace. He stroked and Tim bucked up, tipping his head back. He wasn’t trying to contain himself- M knew by the obscene moan that he let out, and god he was _glad_. He was so hard he ached, wanted to get himself buried so deep inside Tim that he could feel him scream-

And he didn’t want to have to wait.

M kept stroking, his free hand grasped at Tim’s thigh, thumb pushing into the bruise he’d left, hitting the fading bruise as well. Tim kept tugging at his hair, his other hand twisting in his sheets as he rocked his hips up, whines turning to moans turning to panted cries-

Until his hips _jerked_ up, and M could taste his orgasm. He hollowed his cheeks, sucked harder, until Tim’s hips were easing back, and he was panting, staring down at him with those goddamn bedroom eyes that had no business being as effective as they were.

“Looks like I ruined them,” M said, staring up at him, licking his lips- before he pulled them down, lapped at the sensitive head to Tim’s cock, cleaning him up. Tim gasped loudly, drove up into his mouth, tossed his head back as he sucked again, the over stimulation making him see spots.

“Now ruin _me_ ,” Tim gasped- and god, that was a request even god couldn’t say no to. M pulled back, flipped Tim over onto his belly, before he leaned somewhat over him, pulling open his nightstand to rummage for the lube-

He paused, partially lifting a pretty pink vibrator that he found first. “Tell me you use this on yourself,” he said, and Tim glanced back, smirking and raising his ass.

“Every night I’m alone.”

M shuddered, dropped it- filed that knowledge away for later use, even though he couldn’t _imagine_ Tim spent many nights alone- before he found the lube. He leaned back, up on his knees- stared at Tim’s perfect ass being bared for him, how the lace was so perfect against his skin- and he reached down, gave his own cock a squeeze because he needed _something_.

Midnighter popped the lube open, poured a generous amount on his fingers, before setting it in the sheets and reaching out, grasping one ass cheek and spreading Tim as best as he could. Tim whined, digging his knees more into the sheets.

“Two,” Tim said, adding, “Don’t be gentle.”

God, were those _magic_ words. M grinned, shoved two fingers into Tim’s body, felt him shake once around him. He fucked into Tim hard, _fast_ , and by the way Tim was instantly pushing his hips back, meeting each movement of his fingers- it was exactly what he wanted. M curled them, got a happy cry from Tim, and reached his other hand between Tim’s pretty thighs, cupping his balls and his- gods be damned- still half hard cock.

“You’re unstoppable,” M chuckled, squeezing, and Tim gave in to a full body shiver.

“Complaining?” MIdnighter shook his head, adding a third slick finger, and felt Tim purposefully tightening up around him, gripping his fingers. He moaned, leaned over and placed a kiss to Tim’s spine as he continued to thrust, thinking another minute or two, and Tim would be-

“Your cock,” Tim gasped out, “ _now_.”

“Yeah? Already?” Tim nodded, and M didn’t fight it- he trusted Tim to know his limits. He pulled out, took a moment to peel his underwear down his thighs, to squirm out of them, before drizzling a copious amount of lube onto his cock. He gave himself a few strokes, before he held his cock by the base, leaning his hips forward as his other hand grasped Tim’s ass again, pulling and baring his hole, pink from all the stimulation.

He rubbed his head against Tim’s hole, watched as the smaller man glared over his shoulder. “I’m the tease?” he whispered, calling M’s accusation from earlier into question. He pushed back, rubbed against M’s slick cock, got the man groaning. Midnighter _wanted_ to make Tim fall apart- but that seemed like an impossibility, if he was honest. He was fairly sure he couldn’t pull Tim apart unless the man had already planned on it.

So, teasing attempts cast off- he steadied his cock and pushed in, thrust until Tim’s supple ass was pressed tight to his groin. Tim gave a shout, eyes going wide, turning away from M to drop his head and shoulders, raise his ass more. M grinned, grasped Tim’s ass with both hands and spread him, so he could watch as he lazily thrust into his body.

“You should see yourself,” M whispered, heard Tim’s shuddering breath.

“I have,” he mumbled, not lifting his head. “Jay has _pictures_.”

 _Ever-living fuck_ , Tim would be the _death_ of him.

“I’d like to see those,” M admitted, pulling back until only the head of his cock was inside Tim’s body. “But they don’t beat the real thing.” He slammed forward, and Tim jerked, snapping his head up, eyes squeezing shut and mouth falling open as he moaned.

“Take your- own. Next time,” Tim managed, pushing back to meet each of M’s thrusts. M growled, let go of Tim’s ass so he could reach forward, grasp at Tim’s tiny ponytail and pull. Tim was nearly grinning as his neck craned painfully, loving the burn in his scalp over it, as M held on, hips moving like he’d never get to fuck Tim again.

Tim could have come like this, again- he was sure. But as much as he loved it, it wasn’t what he _wanted_. Not this round.

“Flip me over,” Tim gasped, “Wanna see you.”

“Yeah?” M panted, before he pulled out- as _horrid_ a decision as that seemed. He let go of Tim’s hair, and the small man rolled over, made a show of pulling those blue panties from his body, up over those legs that M swore could stop anyone dead in their tracks, before he let them fall off the bed. Tim spread his legs like a goddamn _invitation_ , and M was between them in a heartbeat, grabbing at his thighs and hoisting his hips up, pushing his way back into Tim’s body. Tim shuddered, eyes rolling at the stretch again, at the feeling of being so full.

Tim forced himself up, bent himself until he could hook an arm behind M’s neck, keep himself close as M’s hips jerked into him. Tim’s cock was hard again- and really, Midnighter was _mpressed_ with this kid’s stamina- smearing precum all over those perfect scarred abs.

Tim’s other hand reached up, pressed against M’s chest, fingers tugging at his chest hair, making M _hiss_. The smaller man smirked, stared right up into his eyes as his pretty mouth fell open and he moaned. The flush on his cheeks was seeping down his neck, threatening even his chest- and god, he was so damn _perfect_.

“Killin’ me with that angelface,” M mumbled, and Tim shuddered then, pulling at his chest hair again, making M wince. But oh, the sting, it was a nice compliment to the way that his body was humming with possibly the best damn pleasure-high he’d ever been on.

“Say that again,” Tim breathed, hand sliding up now, until he had both arms around M’s neck, clinging for his damn life.

“ _Angelface_.” Tim groaned, leaned in, rested his forehead against the crook of M’s neck then, trying to meet his thrusts as best as he possibly could, his body quaking, and god, he was so close again, M could tell, could feel it in the way he was panting, the way his cock was rubbing between them-

And then, amongst the countless perfect thrust to his prostate, Tim was crying out into his neck, shaking so damn hard he had to clutch at M for stability, he came. Warm splashes against both their abs, his body clenching around Midnighter rhythmically, over and over again- and Midnighter gave in, fucked Tim through it, fucked up into his body until Tim was pliant and limp in his arms- and then he was coming, growling from his gut like he needed to _defend_ his momentary claim on Tim-

Or, if he was honest, Tim’s claim on _him_.

Tim shivered again, mewling as he felt it, felt a rush of heat. He dragged his mouth along Midnighter’s neck, seemed reluctant to let go of his hold on him when M tried to ease him back, to pull from his body. When he finally did, Tim stretched out on his back, hair falling out of his ponytail, eyes large and blown and still glossy from both his orgasms.

He was wrecked and he was gorgeous and Midnighter wanted this image seared into his brain for life.

For a moment all he did was stare down at Tim, until Tim offered up a lazy, satiate smile.

“You can come down here,” he offered. Midnighter maneuvered around Tim’s legs, as Tim slid closer to the edge of the bed. The moment M lay down, Tim was there, snuggling up under his chin, placing a gentle kiss to his throat. He locked an arm around the smaller man, squeezing gently.

“Are you _snuggling_?” he teased, and Tim huffed into his skin, but nuzzled again, sighing a moment later. And M knew Tim _could_ , he’d seen him snuggle up with Jason, their first night together.

He’d had Tim snuggled up with him on the couch, all night.

“Worth the wait?” M asked, and Tim lifted his head, smiled up at him.

“Yeah,” he said, “You impressed again.” He winked, before kissing M’s chin, moving up to his jaw- and then, affectionately, his cheek. “Twice, actually. I’ll be your angel all you want.”

M tightened his arm around Tim, shivering a little.

“But you’ve gotta agree to something first.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“Stay the night.” Tim had pulled back, so he could look at M again. And he added, “I like having someone in bed with me when I sleep.”

Midnighter smiled, kissed Tim’s forehead, pulled him back down to nestle into his chin. “Sure thing, angelface. I think I can do that.”

*

Tim woke to subtle laughter behind him, his face pressed into M’s chest. He frowned, furrowing his brow, thought maybe he was imagining it, until he felt the blanket being tugged, and suddenly there was a mouth, at the back of his neck. He lifted his head as M stirred, kept his eyes closed as the mouth found his cheek.

Smoke, cologne, exhaust-

 _Jason_.

“What’re you doing here?” Tim mumbled, opening his eyes, glancing over his shoulder. Jason straightened up, settled his hands on his hips and smirked.

“Thought I’d crash your place and surprise you with breakfast,” he teased, before adding, “Didn’t expect you to have company, Timbo.”

Tim sighed, glanced down at M, who had his eyes open now, was sitting up. He caught sight of Jason, and offered the other former Robin a lazy smile.

“You plan this angelface?” he asked, stretching an arm up above his head. Tim shook his head, and Jason quirked up a brow.

“ _Angelface_ , huh? Timmy, did you aquire _another_ boyfriend.” He leaned over, one hand planted firmly on the bed, his other hand catching Tim’s chin, holding him steady. “You know once they have a pet name for you, they never leave.”

“You’re proof,” Tim teased, before he leaned forward, pecked at Jason’s lips. Jason smiled, letting go of Tim’s chin, eyeing Midnighter now, the tussle to the thick hair atop his undercut, the stubble on his face.

“You should have invited me,” Jason said, “I could go for another round with Grayson’s little fuckboy.” He said it teasingly, and M _knew_ it was to get a rise out of him.

“Jealous I’ve gone a few extra rounds with him?” He asked, smirking at Jason, who _ate it up_ , the spark in his eyes a give away. Tim glanced between them, before he shoved his blanket down- was still blissfully naked like M, and got on his knees in front of Jason.

“C’mere Jaybird,” he whispered, working at Jason’s belt, the button to his pants. “I’m sorry I didn’t invite you.”

“You don’t like to share,” Jason teased, glancing down to watch Tim tug his zipper down, the prettiest devil-smile on the younger’s face.

“I don’t,” he admitted, “Let me make it up to you.” He got his hand in Jason’s pants, palmed at his cock through his underwear, and Jason groaned- didn’t tear his eyes away from Tim. “You wanna hear what we did without you?”

“Yeah,” Jason breathed, as Midnighter shifted behind Tim, placed a kiss to the small of his back. Tim shivered.

“I wore those panties Dick bought me,” Tim whispered, could _feel_ Jason’s cock swelling over those. “He sucked me off right through them, then fucked me right into the bed.”

“From behind?” Jason managed, and Tim nodded, before he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Jason’s underwear, tugging them down.

“ _Of course_. I think we ruined the panties tho.”

Jason clicked his tongue. “Shame, those were cute on you, from the pictures wonder boy sent me.”

 

“There’s pictures of that _too_?” M all but groaned, and Jason locked eyes with him, grinning.

“Yeah, maybe I can be persuaded to show you later.” It took effort to keep his words steady, as Tim got his hand around his cock, stroked slowly. “How was my babygirl last night?”

“Slice of heaven,” M admitted, as Tim dropped down so he was supported by his knees and one hand, giving the head of Jason’s cock playful licks. Jason shivered, smirking.

“Up for another helping? I think Timmy here,” he reached down, tangled his hand in Tim’s hair, which had fallen completely from his ponytail, “Deserves to feel good while he’s blowing me.”

M smirked, _loved_ the way Jason thought- and truthfully, he would kill for another shot at him too. Jason alone, after all the Robins had gone to bed his first visit, had been something damn near feral and insane, and he had _loved it_.

“You like that idea babygirl?” Jason asked, and Tim nodded, before he sucked the head of Jason’s cock into his mouth. Jason groaned, as M hunted around for the lube, found it had fallen off the bed, onto Tim’s yoga pants. He leaned over, swiped it up and popped it open, moving back behind Tim.

“How do you feel, angelface?” he asked, rubbing along the cleft of Tim’s ass, pushing against his still tender hole. Tim shivered, pulled off Tim’s cock.

“Don’t need your fingers,” TIm mumbled, kissing just below the head of Jason’s cock. “Just fuck me.”

M shuddered, and Jason _grinned_. “You heard my girl,” Jason breathed, and Tim whined, wrapping those pretty lips around Jason’s cock again. M popped open the lube, squeezed some onto his palm and stroked his cock- which was hard already, from the morning, from watching Tim fall into touching Jason so easily-

He held his cock, rubbed the head against Tim’s hole again, getting him as wet as he could, before gently pushing. He eased in, slowly- heard Tim whine with Jason’s cock resting on his tongue, felt him tremble. He was _tighter_ than he had been, the night before- and M didn’t want to hurt him, forced himself to be slow, as badly as he wanted to simply drive right into Tim’s body all over again.

Tim pulled off Jason’s cock, stroking with one hand as Jason reached down, gripped his chin, forced him to look up. “So good,” Jason whispered, and Tim shivered- M felt it around his cock, and he groaned, stilling when he was fully inside. “You feel okay?” Tim nodded, and Jason smiled at him, dragged his thumb along his lower lip, before releasing him, letting Tim suck on his cock again.

“Get him off nice and good,” Jason said, getting his hand in Tim’s hair and staring M right in the eye. Midnighter nodded, easing his hips back, pushing in slowly- making sure each thrust was deep, deep enough to push right against Tim’s prostate, but slow to keep him from hurting. Only when he felt Tim beginning to relax did he dare pick up the pace, hips rocking faster, as Tim bobbed quickly over Jason’s cock.

Jason groaned, tipped his head back, tugged at Tim’s hair- which had Tim pushing back against M’s cock, trembling. Midnighter growled, reached down and around Tim, got his hand on his cock- which god, was so hard that the moment he had his fist around him, Tim was moaning around Jason’s cock.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Jason breathed, rocking to meet each bob of Tim’s head. “You’re such a doll, Timmy. You feel so good.” He glanced at M, smirked, fought down a tremble in his thighs. “Can you cum for me, pretty bird?”

Tim pulled off Jason’s cock, gasping- suddenly pushing back so hard that M’s rhythm stuttered. Midnighter gasped, and Tim flashed a pretty smile, glancing over his shoulder.

“Yeah,” he managed, panting now- that flush from last night back on his cheeks. Midnighter smiled back at him, squeezed his cock and thrust harder, and Tim turned, dragged his mouth along the underside of Jason’s cock, before letting him back into his mouth. Jason groaned, tugged at Tim’s hair- held him by it as he fucked over his tongue, giving into his boyfriend’s damn near perfect mouth, until every breath was rushed, had a sound attached to it.

When Jason came, it was with a wordless shout, his head tossed back- and he was gorgeous to both Tim and Midnighter. Tim swallowed around his cock, reveled in the salty, bitter taste flooding his tongue, felt M’s hip stuttering, and the man behind him cursing then, losing his grip on control because TIm felt so damn heavenly and Jason looked so damn good-

For the second time, Tim felt that sticky heat, and he shivered, loving it. He pulled from Jason’s cock, as M pulled out of him- and suddenly grasped him, tossed him down onto his back. Tim arched, falling into the sheets and pillows, and Jason crawled onto the bed, between his legs, got his mouth around Tim’s cock.

Tim _screamed_ over the wet heat, arched his back completely off the bed- and was gone in fifteen seconds flat, shaking as his orgasm utterly wrecked him. Jason lifted his head, licked his lips, before he turned, hooked an arm around M’s shoulders and tugged him in, kissed him with an open mouth and a bitter tongue. Midnighter was more than happy to lick Tim from Jason’s mouth, mind reveling over the heat, the bitterness and the fact that it was _Tim_.

“Mmm, that’s a way to start a morning,” Jason said, pulling back. He reached down, tugged the waistband of his underwear back up and closed his pants, reaching down to rub one of Tim’s thighs, eyeing the bruises. “You marked my babygirl up.”

“Not all of that was me,” M admitted, rubbing Tim’s thigh as well, his thumb moving over the old bruise. “This was already here. I assumed you.”

Jason quirked up a brow, shook his head- before he grinned, staring down at Tim. “You damn slut,” he laughed, “You were with _Roy_ weren't you?”

“He didn’t tell you?” Tim asked, propping himself up on his elbows and offering up a lazy smile. “Figured he would’ve called to brag right after. We almost invited you, but you were working a case with Dick.”

Jason laughed, leaned over Tim and pecked the corner of his mouth. “Next time, babygirl. Next time. Now,” he pulled back, climbing off the cramped bed, “I _did_ say I came here to make breakfast. Maybe you two want to shower or something- you smell like sex.”

Tim laughed, tipping his head back, and Midnighter grinned. “So not kicking me out?”

“Hell no,” Jason said, “You didn’t get the full experience last time. I’m a damn good cook. And since it seems like you might be sticking around a bit, I guess you deserve it.” He winked, before he turned, heading right out the bedroom door, and Tim flopped back onto his back, sighing. Midnighter smiled down at him, leaning down to nuzzle his neck.

“So much for not sharing me,” he offered, and Tim giggled.

“I got you last night, I don’t mind sharing with Jason this morning. Besides, he’s _always_ welcome.” Tim turned, pecked Midnighter’s cheek- and it was affectionate, sweet. “But you heard him, and I agree. Shower, definitely. I feel so gross.” M laughed at that and stood up, leaning over the bed and hoisting Tim right up into his arms.

“You got it Angelface. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Tim giggled, wrapping his arms around M’s neck and nuzzling into him, as Midnighter walked out of the bedroom, ignoring the sounds of Jason in the kitchen and heading for the bathroom- thinking he could totally get used to this.

And _god_ did he really owe Grayson for deciding it was time to meet the family.


End file.
